


Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied tentabulge, Kind of i guess., Masturbation, Not really described, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Smut, Unrequited Lust, do with that what you will?, praise kink?, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As he worked his tights down his legs thoughts raced through his mind. ‘Terrible thoughts’ he chided himself for thinking such things were even possible, she cared about him in the way the mother grub cares for its young. Meaning, enough to matter but not enough to help him get through life.Aka: Kankri wants to fuck Porrim but he's not supposed to do this. So he makes up for it with his hand.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best work! My apologies. I wrote this for a friend, and thought I may as well post it here! Kudos and constructive comments are highly appreciated!

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I’ve tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

                                  — Robert Frost

~~~

His blood boiled beneath his muted gray skin, the much resented product of mutation. Though, woman on his mind was cooler, the color of jade. Her gemstone colored blood coursed through her veins, under the flawless pale skin she was blessed with. Not for the first time in his afterlife, Kankri Vantas was angry. He had been denied much of a choice in his lifetime, being forced to allow himself to be cared for by the rainbow drinker.

 

Although the two had grown close, he held a sort of resentment for how he had to be treated. Their relationship was a rather one sided moirallegiance on her side as he had attempted to swear off quadrants upon realizing that he wasn’t meant to be loved. He was a mutation, someone who wasn’t meant to exist. However, the pledge of celibacy did not extend to his more private matters.

 

As he worked his tights down his legs thoughts raced through his mind. ‘ _Terrible thoughts_ ’ he chided himself for thinking such things were even possible, she cared about him in the way the mother grub cares for its young. Meaning, enough to matter but not enough to help him get through life.

 

A hiss of need slipped from his pointed teeth as his fingers ghosted over the already growing length in his briefs. He shut his eyes tightly as if he were intent on forgetting what he was doing. It wasn’t every day he did this, but the events of a previous conversation raced through his mind as he shifted into the pillows on the bed- (‘ _Is that what Cronus called it?’_ He couldn’t bring himself to care about such trivial matters currently, mind focusing on the object of his unrequited affections.)-that had recently appeared in his hive.

 

Kankri swallowed back his pride, fingers dipping below the waistband of his briefs. He would be mortified were anyone to see him. His tights were bunched around his ankles in a fit of annoyance at the fabric while his sweater was riding up his torso. The hem of the knitted fabric ghosted against his grubscars as he shifted, a whine leaving him as his bulge leaked material.

 

He could imagine the horror of Porrim finding him like this, gasps and pants of her name would reach her ears and she would shun him forever. However, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

 

His hand slipped under the waistband of his briefs, wrapping around his bulge. He bit his lip to hold back any sounds. He was sensitive seeing as it had been almost a sweep since the last time he succumbed to these urges. A short exhale of breath left him as he slowly began pumping his hand. His mind drifted, and he allowed himself to think of _her._ His affections would likely not be returned but his imagination wouldn’t hurt him. He thought of the way she moved, smooth and graceful. A sharp contrast to himself. Everything he did was calculated and even, nothing graceful in that.

 

A sharp gasp passed his lips, imagining that it was not his own hand he was working with. He let himself believe it was her, working him to the edge of pleasure just so she could hear his soft whimpers and whines.

 

Her name passed his lips, barely a whisper as he bucked his hips up into his own hand. He could hear her voice, soft lips ghosting his ear as she praised him. Little whispers of how good he was doing, of how much she _loved_ him.

 

Then he hit the point of no return. A sharp shudder coursed through his spine as he let out a groan of pleasure. His name on his lips as he released.

 

It took him a moment to come down from the high, allowing himself to refocus in on his surroundings.

 

‘ _My name is Kankri Vantas. I am in my hive._ ’ He slowly sat up, wincing as he realized the mess he had made on his stomach. His sheets would need cleaned as well, to rid them of the sweat.

 

His husktop dinged from the desk near the bed, and he slowly stood. He took a glance, realizing it was Porrim. He went to clean himself off first before replying.

 

GA: Kankri? I apo+lo+gize if I said so+mething to+ make yo+u run o+ff. While it was no+t my intentio+n I do+ ho+ld my beliefs.

 

He shook his head, pushing his hair out of his face as he typed a reply.

 

CG: N9t at all, P9rrim. I sh9uld n9t have run 9ff with9ut explaining myself, I simply had s9me 6usiness t9 attend t9 and g9t distracted. Y9u are at no fault here. However a69ut y9ur 9pini9ns 9n that matter...

He pushed any lingering thoughts out of his mind, allowing himself to become absorbed in the conversation at hand. No need troubling someone else with misplaced affections.


End file.
